


Mission Failed

by NykoKaamos



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 在家养伤的伊万沉迷于游戏。卢卡想问他：到底是游戏好玩，还是莫德里奇好玩？





	Mission Failed

**Author's Note:**

> 和起司太太的交流成果♂  
> 期末 PTSD 中，写得很糟糕。  
> 【OOC OOC OOC】

 

    拉基蒂奇上周末爽乎乎地踢了三场球。周五的终场哨吹起时，他蹦蹦跳跳到莫德里奇身边，从背后圈住对方，蹭着颈窝说“明后天也踢吧卢卡卢卡”。老人家白了一眼说不行这周他累得很，拉基蒂奇你自己玩。结果活跃的拉基蒂奇从周五晚玩到了周日下午，最后拉伤了右边大腿，进了一趟医院后被闻讯赶来的莫德里奇载回家。拉基蒂奇伸着伤腿在床上嗷嗷喊痛，看刚洗完澡的人爬上床、白着眼说“明天请假别去上班吧”。然后呻吟声停止，他想起自己今年的休假还没用，便欢喜地拿过床头的手机、给组长发邮件要长长的休假。

    但莫德里奇需要照常上班，白天留拉基蒂奇一人在家。伤着腿的他也没能去哪里玩耍，通常睡到太阳晒屁股的午间醒来，闻着床另一边的莫德里奇留下的气味开始迟到的晨勃，解决以后洗漱，然后去家附近的超市买菜和酒，最后将一整个下午耗费在游戏上。

    “买菜了吗？”傍晚回家的莫德里奇问。

    “在料理台上……操。”蹲坐在电视机前的拉基蒂奇拿着手柄捶地，“又死了。”

    莫德里奇从纸袋中翻出胡萝卜，橘红色上沾着星星点点的泥，他拿着它走到拉基蒂奇身后，轻敲对方的脑袋，抱怨“买了又不洗”。

    “没时间嘛。卢卡，原谅我。让我再打一局。”

    拉基蒂奇转头，亲吻他身后的两边膝盖。

    晚饭后他继续游戏，睡前的夜生活也还是游戏。钻进被窝后终于放过 PS4，拿起不久前买的 Switch，不对被窝里莫德里奇的几次暗示有回应。直到屏幕显示“YOU’RE DEAD”后，拉基蒂奇才对枕边的人说了句“晚安”，然后迅速地熄灭床头灯钻进梦中，留莫德里奇的眼睛在暗夜中气哄哄地瞪得圆。

 

    第二天他依旧沉迷游戏。莫德里奇下班时虽然闻到烤箱传来的芝士味——拉基蒂奇有在乖乖做饭——但看到手柄被随意地放在料理台上。拉基蒂奇准是趁做菜的空闲间隙打起游戏。

    第三天夜晚他躺在拉基蒂奇没受伤的那边大腿上，同身旁的人聊起新来的男同事，故意挑事地说又高又帅，也是金发，肌肉线条比你我的还好。沉浸于游戏中的人只是“嗯……嗯……”作答，心思当然只在显示屏中的战争世界里。

    “啊，又死了。”拉基蒂奇抱怨。动了动手柄上的摇杆，他抱怨它似乎不好，准星很难瞄准，明天要去买新的。

    “……看来你的摇杆没有我用的那个好用。”被冷落的莫德里奇转头，望了眼拉基蒂奇的裆部，小声抱怨。

    “啊？卢卡你说什么？什么你的摇杆？”

_他妈的。_ 莫德里奇在心中骂。 _打了几天游戏后连性暗示都听不懂。_ 他推开搭在自己额前的手柄，灵活地翻坐在拉基蒂奇腿上。考虑到对方的腿正受着伤所以没敢稳稳坐下，而是用两边的膝盖支撑身体。

    “我说，我给你买新的。”

    “不，你没有。”拉基蒂奇敏锐地察觉到对方眼神中的不快，将手柄放在了一旁，“卢卡，生气了？”

    他继续说，腿没那么痛了，莫德里奇可以放心坐上来。接着问该怎么做才能补偿莫德里奇的不愉快，顺带问对方真的要给自己买新的手柄吗。

    “……你真的那么喜欢游戏吗？”

    “唔，当然。”

    拿起旁边的手柄塞回拉基蒂奇手中，莫德里奇说：“做爱。我是说，补偿的方式是做爱，边打游戏边做爱。”

_就那么简单的任务。_ 拉基蒂奇想。他年轻时也不是没玩过这一套。那时试玩他的游戏的莫德里奇跪在一张垫着坐垫的椅子上拿着手柄全神贯注，而他在对方身后玩弄着臀缝与穴口。

    然后，他听对方继续说：“在把我操到高潮前不准任务失败。”

    “否则？……”

    “否则让你尝尝莫德里奇的摇杆的味道，嗯？”

 

    他被莫德里奇的反攻宣言吓得不轻，在开始新一局前反复祈祷摇杆一定要好好表现。犹豫再三后仍不敢打开新一轮游戏，在他身上做着扩张、等待着看好戏的的莫德里奇不耐烦地催促。

    “等我进去了再开始。”他说。然后放下手柄，伸一只手指沾取莫德里奇性器前端的前液，向隐蔽的穴口探去。

    后穴只塞下了一根莫德里奇的食指，再多塞入一根并不困难。拉基蒂奇轻揉沾着润滑剂的湿润穴口，挑出更多的空隙，手指往内里钻。

    上周因为莫德里奇太忙，这周因为拉基蒂奇受伤，一个多星期未被开拓的紧涩后穴暂不适应异物的到来，把两根手指裹得异常之紧，手指的轻微移动都能激发莫德里奇的惊叫。等内壁的肉逐渐适应，两人的食指在莫德里奇体内紧贴着共同抽插。拉基蒂奇引领对方用指尖刺戳他熟悉的那一处。莫德里奇的阴茎吐出的透明液体滴落在拉基蒂奇的灰色家居裤上，并跟随着他们越来越快的抽插而涌出更多，在裤裆上染出一片深色。

    “你在自己操着自己，卢卡。”拉基蒂奇啃上莫德里奇的锁骨，吐露和平日在外人面前的温柔风范完全相反的荤话。

    莫德里奇没回话，却是被对方的言语逼得羞耻地意识高潮。他弯腰俯身在拉基蒂奇的颈侧吮吻，继续和对方的手指共同忙着操弄自己，指腹急速摩擦过柔软的前列腺处。

    身体濒临高潮时手指抽出，莫德里奇抬高臀部也让拉基蒂奇的离开，身体不受自我控制地前后晃动，吐着液体的阴茎顶端在拉基蒂奇的衬衫上乱撞，最后喷涌出浓稠的白色汁液，淋在将龟头磨红的白色布料上。

    莫德里奇粗喘气，看拉基蒂奇在解家居裤上的绑带。胀大的白色底裤在被褪下前，他磨着对方的鼻尖，笑说“可别忘了你的游戏和你的任务”。

 

    比手指下的摇杆更难以控制的是下半身的那一根。扩张了的穴虽易于进入，却因为刚经历了高潮而把拉基蒂奇的阴茎缠得紧。在被潮湿的肉穴从上至下一点点吃下时，拉基蒂奇笑着想，今晚肯定要因太快射精而被莫德里奇嘲笑。

    双臂环在对方腰部两侧，操控着手柄的双手在背部汇合，视线越过蜷在怀中的莫德里奇，拉基蒂奇开启了新一轮的游戏。身上的人也在同一时刻开始上下移动。莫德里奇动得比任何一次都轻缓，顾虑着受伤的腿而不敢让身体彻底地往下砸，抬起臀部只留吐汁的龟头在穴口，望着密布在柱身上的青筋缓缓沉下身子，让它们与自己穴内鲜红的肉紧贴着亲吻。吞下完整一根后，他左右晃动，让拉基蒂奇探索、碾磨身体深处。

    _还不算困难。_ 拉基蒂奇想。除了有时候晃到视野中、遮挡了准星的湿透的金棕发梢，还有那他想让它变得更高亢的呻吟。难得的缓慢做爱舒爽无比，如细微粉末般的快感仿佛沿着性器传递到脊柱，再顺着脊柱传向大脑，细腻地洒在头颅内的每一处。但习惯了以往猛烈快感的莫德里奇显然不够满足，急躁地解开拉基蒂奇衬衫的纽扣，舌尖探进衣物内，在棕红色的乳尖舔吻。

    “卢卡，不要这么急，又不能吸出什么……”拉基蒂奇笑。杀掉屋子内的最后一位敌人，他放下手柄，顺着莫德里奇的头发继续说：“我的腿没那么疼，不必太小心，想要怎样就怎么做。”

    抵在胸前的人抬头，在发声前，舌头又舔过一次挺立的红点。

    “噢？我只是在照顾你，担心你任务失败。”

    拉基蒂奇拍打莫德里奇的臀部，“明明就是要欺负我却还说照顾。随便你怎么来吧。”

    接着莫德里奇就随着自己心愿来了。干扰游戏地亲吻他的眉骨和眼窝，舔着通红的耳廓在耳边吐着气抱怨“再不戴耳钉耳洞就要消失了”，鼻尖磨着颈窝说没有古龙水带来的侵略性的拉基蒂奇真可爱，下身的动作幅度也随之变大，找准了位置与方法地让体内的火热磨过自己的前列腺，喷洒出的前液堆积在自我阴茎下方的腹部上，有的甚至溅上拉基蒂奇的胸膛。

    拉基蒂奇开始觉得自己还真不是莫德里奇的对手。看对方在身上边撞边问“所以，伊万，到底是游戏好玩还是卢卡更有趣”时，他恨不得说当然是你最有趣、想要立刻把你摁在沙发中操到哑声。然而屏幕中的画面泛起了血红色——预示着角色失血过多即将死亡——想到任务失败的惩罚的他赶紧恢复冷静、寻找可以疗伤的庇护。

    莫德里奇转头，看到游戏中的进程，转回头笑着说“伊万啊你真不是我的对手”，然后边动、边用手去揉捏拉基蒂奇阴茎下的囊袋，时不时顽皮地伸出手摩擦更后方那汗湿的臀缝。

    _怎么就不是对手了？还不是因为腿伤所以被欺负。_ 拉基蒂奇起了脾气，把莫德里奇搂得更紧，门牙磨着他的耳垂警告：腿好以后，卢卡啊卢卡，你就等着收到惩罚吧，不是一直想要我抱着你在落地窗边做吗。

    “随便你。”莫德里奇耸肩，“反正在那之前还有我给你的惩罚。”

    “我的任务还不一定失败，别想得太早。”

 

    拉基蒂奇当然是比不上更辣的老姜。莫德里奇在他身上又是用肉穴紧缩地吸着他的性器，又是用长发磨着他的鼻梁，又是用嘴吞下他的喘息，又是用阴茎蹭他下身的毛发，最后轻而易举地引导拉基蒂奇走向高潮，在他的甬道内炸开出温热的白色浆液。

    “我还没到呢。”莫德里奇朝身后的显示屏瞥了一眼，“继续。”他用手指撑开拉基蒂奇微张的嘴唇，伸舌舔舐洁白的门牙。

    刚吐了精的阴茎承受不住刺激，更别说是即将攀至巅峰的极为窄紧的肉穴。被压在下的拉基蒂奇最终还是举手投降，对屏幕上手榴弹即将引爆的警告标识视而不见，扔掉手柄，伴随着音响传来的爆炸生效，他翻身将莫德里奇操进沙发。

 

    黑红的“已死亡”画面显示了许久却获得不到响应，无辜的手柄安静地翻身倒在地毯上，只剩显示器和游戏机长期运作后发出的轻微响声，客厅中一片安静。而从卧室内传来的声响却不绝于耳。

    他们又做了几次，在宣告拉基蒂奇任务失败的莫德里奇高潮后。拉基蒂奇拔出埋在莫德里奇体内的阴茎，留在体内的黏稠精液被带出，滴落在床单上。他抽了几张纸，擦净敞开的穴口。感觉到纸巾磨着敏感私密处的瘙痒，莫德里奇双腿再度夹上拉基蒂奇的腰，问想不想再来一次，反正他还没射完。

    拉基蒂奇抬眼，心惊胆战，“……不要了。”他已经射够了。然后他将湿软的纸巾随手丢下床，爬到枕边，在莫德里奇身旁躺倒。

    “那个惩罚……什么时候做？”他问。

     他知道莫德里奇是认真的，而他自己玩起游戏来也很认真，愿赌服输。“尝尝莫德里奇的摇杆的味道”——不就是被开苞一次，说不定爽比痛更多。 _一定是的，一定是的。_ 只是要给他一些时间做心理准备。

    “啊，要不趁现在方便直接做吧，正好我没射……”

    “不，不不不，卢卡，你要让我做些准备，心理的，还有身体的。”

    “……做这种事需要什么准备？”

    “因为你一直是这一方，当然觉得不需要做准备，可是我……”

    “我们不是经常做这事吗？”

    “不是从没做过吗？”

     莫德里奇愣了一会，思索拉基蒂奇在想什么，然后“噗嗤”一声笑出来。坐起身子，他说：“我的意思是，字面上的尝尝我的摇杆——口交。”

    “……”

    “你在想什么？‘拉基蒂奇要被莫德里奇操’吗？”

    “不不不！我没有！你来吧，来吧。”

    

    仍然硬挺的性器进入他的嘴中。拉基蒂奇仰视跪在他脸部上方的莫德里奇，通过观察他表情的变化去控制力量与速度，尽可能让对方足够舒服，作为他这几天因沉迷游戏而冷落恋人的补偿。不过，如果这就是沉迷游戏的惩罚，他不介意多来一些。

    即将射精时莫德里奇抽出性器，没让腥味往拉基蒂奇喉咙里注入，只是将它们射在了对方下巴那一圈最近蓄的胡子上。粗糙的毛发磨着敏感的铃口，他忍不住又呻吟了一声。

    高潮逐渐褪去后他起身，离开拉基蒂奇的头部上方，侧躺在床，说：“我一直想射在你的胡子里。”

    说完他凑近，伸舌舔过那些浓密的毛发，当然，也将散落其中的自己的体液卷入了口腔。

    “我们公司的年轻人说我留着它不好看。”

    “我觉得都好。年轻人不懂欣赏罢了。我们公司的年轻人也总讨论我根本不会穿衣服。”

    “你确实不会，卢卡。”

    “……别逼我把你年轻时那些乱穿衣服的旧照偷偷传给暗恋你的那些女孩。”

     后来拉基蒂奇又缠着莫德里奇问，做被压着的人是什么滋味，又说他有点好奇那种快感，“我想试试你的摇杆是什么感觉啊卢卡”。

     “真，的，吗？”原本闭着眼的莫德里奇睁开眼，严肃问。

    _不行，还是不行。_ 拉基蒂奇被盯怕了，缩进被窝说卢卡你就当我什么都没说起。

    明天还要上班的莫德里奇开始觉得拉基蒂奇烦，翻过身，背对着他说要睡了，晚安。

    而拉基蒂奇在乖乖道晚安后，又头脑活跃地思索“体验莫德里奇的摇杆”这一事。思来想去，觉得人生有点新体验也不错，反正他年轻，不怕疼痛也不怕撕裂。

    于是，他对着莫德里奇的背部说：“卢卡，我又想试了。”

    过了一会，他又后悔，赶忙说：“哎，还是算了，不习惯。晚……”

    下一个词还没说出口，被子突然动了起来。大腿一阵疼痛——莫德里奇伸腿轻踹了过来。

    “伊万，我明天还要上班，你能不能……”转过身来的莫德里奇突然想起拉基蒂奇的腿还伤着，猛地钻进被窝，抚摸被攻击的那边大腿，“……对不起对不起。很疼吧？对不起，伊万……”

    他的头探出被窝，对着拉基蒂奇又说了几次抱歉，最后还是被受伤的人抱回了被窝。

    “明天去医院一趟吧……我觉得我踢得有点重。”莫德里奇还是不太放心他的腿，语气关切地提议。

    拉基蒂奇摇头，凑近莫德里奇的脸庞，明亮的双眸对上对方的，扬起嘴角，说：“亲一下就好了。亲一下。”

  

    莫德里奇当然没同意。

    他清楚自己踢的不是拉基蒂奇伤着的那边腿，只是想看拉基蒂奇会有什么反应。那小子果然不出所料地利用一切机会、耍伎俩偷偷要亲吻。

    几分钟后，他又觉得过意不去。毕竟踢疼了对方。毕竟，哎，自己也想要亲吻。

    他翻过身，慢慢靠近已睡着的拉基蒂奇，偷偷印下一个浅浅的亲吻。

   

    而拉基蒂奇呢，其实没睡，一直在等莫德里奇回头。得到亲吻的他悄悄睁开眼睛，看到对面的莫德里奇闭上双眼走入了梦乡，才敢扬起嘴角。

    ——任务完成。


End file.
